five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Coffee
"Does not have a loading screen or loading message." Adventure Coffee is a character added in Update 2. He first starred in The Desolate Hope as the protagonist. He is unlocked when the player completes FNAF World 57 without obtaining any cupcake upgrades. Coffee is a clear jug with brown coffee. He also sports a metallic body, legs, yellow eyes and arms. The head of Coffee is actually its body, and it has a pair of claws for arms and an orange ball at the end of the antenna sticking out at the back of their head. Coffee also has two toes on each foot. If you looked closely, it would be seen that a red button is on the top of the head. Finally, Coffee has yellow eyes and "eyelashes." Coffee was the main protagonist of Scott Cawthon's game "The Desolate Hope". In FNaF World, he will join the team if the player completes FNAF World 57 without obtaining any upgrades. As opposed to most Update 2 characters, Coffee Pot`s attacks are more supportive than offensive, shown clearly by the fact that he has Gift Boxes and Neon Wall 2, both of which are unable to damage enemies but are vital for survival in areas like the Geist Lair, the only attack that works for offensive uses is Mega Virus, which drains large amounts of health from enemies. Gift Boxes give all party members an extra life while Neon Wall 2 will make the entire party completely invincible for 5 seconds. Adventure Coffee's attacks are: * - A yellow attack that can revive a dead team member and give the alive members an extra life. * - A red attack that slowly drains the enemy's HP. * - A red attack that makes the team invincible for 5 seconds. A coffee pot? Really? OMG yes! Ew, gross no. *Adventure Coffee and Adventure Chipper are the 2 current characters that are not related to FNaF. **However, Animdude originally came from Tinpb. *If looked closely at the attack animation, one can see that the coffee jug's coffee is vibrating. *Coffee, Mr. Chipper, and Animdude/Scott are currently the only characters who do not have a loading screen featuring them. *He is from one of Scott's previous games; The Desolate Hope. *While the Desolate`s Hope version of the Coffee Pot had him face right while walking, Adventure Coffee Pot looks left for most of the game, most likely because he isn`t fought as a challenger. *His Exclusive attack, Neon Wall 2 might be a reference to the attack Proto Wall, an attack used by alphus from the same game,The Desolate Hope Coffee.png|Icon. screen_up2.jpg|Adventure Coffee in the Party Creation screen. fnafworld_update2.jpg|Adventure Coffee in the Update 2 teaser. He is behind Phantom Foxy. CoffeWalk.gif|Walk Cycle. CoffeeIdle.gif|Idle animation. CoffeeAttack.gif|Attacking animation. Coffeeunlock.png|Coffee's Unlock Screen Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Playable characters Category:FNaF World Category:Update 2 Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Miscellanous Originated Animatronics Category:Red attack users Category:Yellow attack users Category:Characters that are not from FNAF Category:Characters not seen on FNAF gameplay